familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Diez, Germany
Diez an der Lahn, a town in the district Rhein-Lahn in Rhineland-Palatinate, on the borders of Hesse. Diez is the administrative seat of the municipality of Diez. Geography Geographical Location The center of Diez is located four miles southwest of Limburg an der Lahn and 31 miles east of Koblenz. The city of Limburg (Hessen) follows on seamlessly from Diez. The landscape around Diez is part of the Rhenish Slate Mountains. The Lahn Valley forms the boundary between the highlands north of the n Westerwald and Taunus to the south rising. In the Diezer gate leaves the Limburg Lahn basin and goes, accompanied by rising terrace fields in Fachingen in the Lower Lahntal. The city lies at the mouth of Diez, springing in the Taunus, Aar in the Lahn. Geology The soils in the region Diez mainly belong to the brown or Luvisols n.Geological Overview of Hessesoil map of Hesse. History The first human settlement traces for the Old Stone Age (v. 20000-12000 AD) showed through discoveries in the caves of Wildweiberlei (between Diez and Altendiez).caving Rhein-Lahn-Kreishistory of Rhein-Lahn-Kreis Also in the Celtic period Diezer room was still occupied, as proved burial mounds and pottery finds of Latène. The place name Diez made a conversion of the Frankish Theodissa Thidesse / Diedisse and Dietz to today's spelling out by Diez. The settlement was already Theodissa 790 in a charter of Charlemagne as property of the Abbey of Prüm mentions. In the post-Carolingian period was one Diez, in the area of Niederlahngau, ruled by the Conradines. The Count of Diez in 1073 for the first time including a deed of sale of goods in the ground mentioned in home. Heinrich II von Diez (1145–1189) Frederick Barbarossa escorted to the trains Italy, where he was involved in diplomatic negotiations.To Count Henry II of Diez see: Italia et Germania. Liber amicorum Arnold Esch, ed. H. Keller and W. Paravicini / W. Schieder (Tübingen 2001) p. 425-438 His son Henry III. Regency Council and was the tutor of Henry VII in the district. Graf Gerhard IV (1276–1308) founded in 1289 a collegiate at the foot of Castle Hill. The Community Foundation came from the Abbey of salt. The pin was after the patron saint of the Church of Saint Mary's pen "named. The city Diez received by Ludwig of Bavaria in 1329 the municipal law. A fortification wall with five gates and was built then. The dynasty of the Counts of Diez died out in 1386 From 1453, after the death of his son, Philip was called the Elder, Count of Katzenelnbogen-Diez. In his deeds is already found in 1446 a vineyard across the bridge from hen cancer. Died in 1479 the male line of the Counts of Katzenelnbogen. Landgraf Heinrich III. Inherited the county of Hesse, and with it Diez. The title of Count of Diez (Dietz) is therefore of an integral part of the family name in the house of Hesse. 1655]] The city later became the seat of the Counts of Nassau-Diez in the 17th and 18th centuries as governor in the Netherlands service were doing and the current Dutch royal family back to do it. County of Nassau-Diez in 1806 was in the Duchy of Nassau on. 16-17. September 1796 it came in the wake of the 2nd Coalition war between Austrians and French in the area between Diez and Limburg (especially in the chief Steiner Aue) for battle. Diez was changing both Austrians and for French Einquartierungsort. End of the 18th century were all left bank of the Rhine to France and the Principality of Orange was formed. 1866 Nassau country, and thus Diez was Prussian. In 1867 Lahn district was in the wake of the Prussian administrative reform of the formed, the county seat was Diez. Initially belonged to the lower Lahn Limburg circle. The episcopal city was, however, in 1886 the seat of the newly established district of Limburg. In the course of municipal reform in 1969 Loreley circle were the circle and the lower Lahn (located in St. Goarshausen) Rhein-Lahn-Kreis merged to, the spa town of Bad Ems seat was appointed to his. Thus lost its function as a district town Diez. To the execution of 16 young Luxembourg in 1944Text of Adolf Morland reminds the Rudolf-rear a memorial park. Right next to a memorial stone for the victims of Nazi tyranny. On 7 February 1984, there was a flood on the Lahn, which resulted in millions in damage. Religions on the chapel]] Christianity Roman Catholic Church The city of Diez, the Roman Catholic parish of the Sacred Heart in Diez and is associated with her to the Pastoral Area Diez, which in turn the district in the diocese of Limburg Limburg is incorporated.website of the Catholic parish of the Sacred Heart in Diez Evangelical Church (EKHN) On the Protestant side, the main town of Diez collegiate church community and the district of the parish of St. Freiendiez James, each of the dean's office of the provost Diez South Nassau in the Evangelical Church in Hessen and Nassau (ECHN), belong. Judaism Jewish residents in Diez in the Middle Ages can be traced back to the years 1286 and 1303. In the years 1337 and 1348/49 s, the Jewish population had been affected from Christian pogroms and antisemitism in Diez. The maximum number of Jewish residents counted in 1895 is a 130 people. First, Diez also the seat of the district rabbinate at the end of the 18th century, then the seat of the Rabbi of Nassau-Orange. From 1860, it would be the Jewish community in Diez Rabbinatsbezirk Ems.information on the Jewish community and synagogue Diez In Diez was a German-Israelite children's home until its closure in 1935. A plaque on the Schlossberg (Castle Hill above the stairs) is reminiscent of the expulsion and deportation of children and their caregiver (s) on 20 August 1935.information on the sides of the Rhein-Lahn-Kreis The synagogue was desecrated in the November 1938 pogroms, destroying the interior. After the war the building was broken 1951st An old Jewish cemetery (built early 17th century), the National Socialist period leveled. On the property is now the tax office. A recent Jewish Cemetery (built late 19th century) is on the hill watching in Diez.information on the Jewish cemeteries in Diez Politics City council The city council in Diez consists of 28 council members, who in the local elections on 7 2009 in a ballot of June, money, and the city mayor as honorary chairman. Distribution of seats in the elected City Council:Local Elections Rheinland-Pfalz in 2009 town council Sister City Twinned with Diez is the Saxon spa town of Bad Düben. Arts and Culture Structures The dominant feature of the townscape of high medieval Castle of Diez, the oldest part in the 11th century were built. From 1743 to 1784, the count's castle was used as a Nassau office building, then it served as a prison or jail until 1927. In the 18th and 19th century, it was the site of the largest processing center of the Lahn marble. Since 24 June 2006, it has been a guest house and hostel of offers since 3 October 2007 the new museum in the Castle of the place (in the wing and work in the Gothic house). Below is the medieval castle of the Count's Collegiate Church, built by Count Gerhard in 1289. It was dedicated to Mary, seat of a Monastery. Inside there are several tombs of nobles and the Nassau Diez, among which stands out the intricately crafted of Princess Amalie of Nassau-Diez. Another striking piece of equipment is the Roman grave stone. It is older than the church, its origin is unknown. The city wall, and remains one of the city gates, from the 14th or 15th century have been preserved in part. At the northern edge of Orange is the baroque castle stone, the 1684 Princess Albertine Agnes (1634–1696) Ruins of the Benedictine Monastery Dierstein "was built on the. Her niece Henriette Amalie of Nassau-Diez, born a Princess of Anhalt-Dessau designed the castle in 1696 to a baroque castle. Under it, the building was then finally completed after 21 years in 1705. See also: List of cultural monuments in Diez Museums The Museum of Nassau-Orange in Orange, stone castle offers guided tours of the baroque castle rooms for periodic and shows the covers of Diez, of the noble family of Orange, the present Dutch royal house. The Regional Museum in the Castle of Diez Diez - aspects of the permanent exhibition: Pre-and Early History, History of the Count's castle, town history Diez (from the Middle Ages to the present), Prince gallery. The grove The "grove" is the Diezer urban forest. The 40 hectare site was originally part of the park of Schloss Oranienstein. William V (1748-1806) gave the area to the citizens of the city of Diez. Today, the Hain serves as a recreation area with playground, jogging trail and tennis and mini golf courses. Music and Concerts * Orange Steiner concerts * Concerts in local Eberhard * Sacred music * Choirs, choral music * Music Clubs * Limekiln Festival Visual Arts * Workshops in the cultural memory * Studios in the Wilhelm von Nassau-Park * Malkreis in house Eberhard * Exhibitions in local Eberhard Performing Arts * So-theater club in the cultural memory * Theodissabühne * Theater in Limekiln Cultural centers and venues * Home Eberhard (exhibitions, concerts, readings, festivals and celebrations) * Cultural memory theater, studios and music practice rooms * Limekiln with rehearsal rooms, theater group (s), held annually Limekiln Festival * Castle Rock Garden (live music, workshops, readings, parties and celebrations) Festivals, entertainment, traditions * Carnival * Fair * Festivals (Old Town Festival, Spring Fair, Martin Market, Grove Festival, Castle bivouac in Oranienstein) Other facilities * City Library (opened on the Theodor-Osmer House, Wilhelmstr. 48 since 19 May 2008)Website of the City Library Diez * Municipal Archives in the house Eberhard Economy and Infrastructure Diez Bundeswehr site (see above) and has several small industries. Of significance was the limestone and marble industry, but most of the quarries were closed in the seventies. Authorities, institutions, bodies * District Court * Federal Employment Agency * Arbeitsgemeinschaft Rhein-Lahn (ARGE) - Job Centre * Land Registry * Tax Office * Community association management * Prison * Motor vehicle - Admissions * TÜV Rheinland Testing Diez * State Office real estate and construction management (LBB), Freedom Diez * National Road and Transport Rheinland-Pfalz, streets and office Diez * Water and Shipping Authority Koblenz, Branch Diez Urban Development and City Marketing Downtown Alliance Diez (BID) Following the example of the North American concept of "Business Improvement District" Diez in 2006/2007 in a co-joined forces to co-located real estate and the city of Diez to revive as a private and (also) to develop. A base to provide the intensive cooperation with the municipality Diez. In this way synergistically private and municipal resources will be used to implement new opportunities of development for the business and service sector of the city. Between the Alliance city Diez (BID) and the City Diez was in May 2008 to a corresponding cooperation contract. Orange Table The initiative group "Orange Table", by Diezer citizens, is a non-industrial concentration to develop the environment of the city and region Diez. This work will take place in six existing working groups that choose to work within their subject area priorities and projects and process. Traffic The Federal Highway 3 to the exit 41 Diez and highways 54 and 417 are the main arteries serving Diez. Diez is on the line between Koblenz-Gießen (the Lahn Valley Railway) on the Deutsche Bahn network and is served by both mbH and Deutsche Bahn. The Upper Westerwald Railway and the Lower Westerwald Railway run through Diez-Ost station on the city limits to provide a connection between Limburg rail and the Westerwald. The closed Aar Valley Railway ran towards Wiesbaden and is expected to be reactivated to Zollhaus (south of Hahnstätten) in 2015. Numerous bus routes in the Rhein-Mosel (VRM) Diez provide public transport links with the surrounding area. The town is a stop on the German-Dutch holiday road the Orange Route, the Lahn Holiday Route and the Rhine Legends Route. Education, education, schools Kindergartens and nurseries * Catholic kindergarten, Schlesienstrasse * Protestant kindergarten and day care, Castle Hill * Protestant Children day care center, cemetery road * Protestant kindergarten, Bert-Brecht-Str. * Waldorf Kindergarten, Wilhelm von Nassau-Park Schools * Karl-von-Ibell Elementary School * Pestallozzi-school, primary school, district Freiendiez * Secondary Plus Diez * Sophie-Hedwig High School * Nicolaus August Otto school (vocational school) * Waldorf School Diez, comprehensive school and open all-day school * OPTONIA, School of Optometry and Ophthalmic Optics Educational institutions and adult education * Adult Education and National Education Association e. e.V. Youth Center and Youth Services * Albert-Schweitzer-family work Rhineland-Palatinate/Saarland e. V., Schaumburg St., weekly and group of children Diez * Youth Centre, Wilhelm von Nassau-Park Health and social work Hospital and Clinic * Hospital of the German Red Cross * Clinic for Psycho-Traumatology * Clinic for mother, father and child Rescue and emergency services * Volunteer Fire Diez-Freiendiez * German Red Cross Ambulance - Diez * German Red Cross local branch - Diez * DLRG - Diez / Altendiez * Malteser Rhein-Lahn Sport and Recreation * Indoor "Oranienbad Diez-Limburg" * Eissporthalle Diez, On Indoor * Mini Golf Course in the grove * Lahn-Lama Tours in and around Diez Personalities Sons and daughters of the city * (1576–1649), lawyer, professor and statesman * (1809–1906), forester in the Rhine province, known as the "father of the Eifel forest" * Julius Oppenheimer (1825–1889), revolutionary years of the 1848 * (1827–1905), architect, Royal and rail operating supervisor * (1877–1965), German writer * John Petschull (1901–2001), music publisher * Hans Jürgen Rose (b. 1941), television presenter and director ORB * (1944), German diplomat * Fritz Korbach (b. 1945), German football coach * Christa Prets (1947), Austrian politician, member of the EU Parliament * Roman Weidenfeller (b. 1980), German football player * Michael Stahl (born 1987), German football player * (born 1978) German football referee * (born 1981), German handball player Personalities who have worked on site * (born February 4, 1756 in Gladenbach; † April 22, 1839 in Diez) * Sophia Hedwig of Brunswick-Lüneburg (* 1592; † 1642): wife of Count Ernst Casimir Diezer * Fritz von Unruh (born May 10, 1885 in Koblenz, † 28 November 1970 in Diez an der Lahn) * (b. 1928), mayor from 1974 Sources External links * * Tourist Information Diez * Site Marketing - Orange Table * The city of Diez in the calendars of the Landgrave - LAGIS Hessen * Category:Towns in Rhineland-Palatinate Category:Rhein-Lahn-Kreis